Leaving an Impression
by Fangurl Ayane
Summary: My take on what SHOULD have happened in Chap. 161 when Kyoko got out of the shower. Lots and lots AND LOTS of lemons. Seriously, more lemons than an orchard.
1. Chapter 1

If you have not read chap 161 and you don't want slight spoilers TURN BACK NOW! Meanwhile, this is how I think the story SHOULD have gone. _Italics are thoughts._

If I owned Skip Beat there would have been a naughty Ren/Kyoko scene in the dressing room a long time ago so obviously I don't.

Leaving an Impression

Ren sat at the table looking at the bowl of soup she made.

_That girl was able to put on such a calm face…_ Even though he knew he would have been hurt if Kyoko had freaked out after seeing him in the shower, the fact that she didn't freak out hurt more. _She still doesn't see me as a man. Even after the evidence was right in her face she didn't notice._ Ren sighed and realized that he left his watch in the bathroom because he was in shock from Kyoko walking in on him. The watch he swore to always wear as a reminder to never hurt anyone again was forgotten because his brain was full of thoughts of her and how she didn't look at him.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Kyoko finished her shower and put on the pjs Jelly Woods had given her. A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at herself in the mirror wearing a black lace camisole and black lace panties with thong straps.

"_I can't wear this in front of a man! But I'm supposed to be Setsu and she would walk around in front of her brother in much less because that's how their relationship is. I don't want Tsuruga-san to think I'm not dedicated to my role. I guess it can't be helped."_

When she exited the bathroom Setsu saw Cain curled up in the blankets like a cocoon. She gathered his dirty clothes from the bathroom to wash and sat his watch on the nightstand next to his head. When he heard her approach Ren peeked out through an opening in the covers just as she turned away from him exposing her perfectly round backside that was only half covered by the lacy panties.

"_How could she walk around like that? Doesn't she realize that I am a man and she is a woman? Does she expect me not to feel what any normal man would?" _

Ren had reached the limit of his patience and restraint. Before Kyoko had gotten three steps away he had thrown the covers off, grabbed her arm, and spun her around throwing her on the bed. Both of her wrists were pinned above her head unmovable from his strong grasp and he was breathing heavily.

"Cain Nii-sa-"

"Kyoko! What will it take for you to see me? Does Fuwa have you that blind? Your first love, your first kiss. What's left for me?"

Kyoko was confused and afraid. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. The Emperor of the Night was there but also something else. Pain? Desperation? "Tsuruga-san I don't understand."

She was so frightened but he couldn't bring himself to turn back. She didn't acknowledge him as a man or a potential lover and even if it scared her he had to make her see him before it was too late. Before Fuwa Sho or anyone else got any more of her firsts. When she was ready for love he wanted her heart pointed in the right direction and this was the only thing he could think of.

"Kyoko how do you see me? How do you feel when you see me?"

"Tsuruga-san wha-"

"Please just answer the question."

"I…When I see Tsuruga-san I always feel safe somehow. No matter what is worrying me I feel calm when Tsuruga-san is near. Like nothing can touch me."

_Well that's a start._ Ren thought to himself. "Kyoko, do you know that I will never hurt you? Do you trust me completely?"

"Y-yes." She said in a confused whisper.

"Close your eyes."

Kyoko did as she was told not truly knowing why but she didn't question it. Suddenly she felt soft lips press against hers and opened her eyes in shock. He pulled away and there was a long pause as he waited for her reaction. Not knowing what to say she blurted out the only thing that came to mind.

"Tsuruga-san my arms are numb."

Ren couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't what he expected but it wasn't a rejection either. Right then he made up his mind that tonight there would be no running or confusion. He would make her see him. He would make her feel him. And before another man tried, he would have this first.

He hooked his strong arms underneath her thighs grabbing her waist and lifted her off the bed turning around so that he was in a sitting position and she was straddling him. He kissed her lips again and slowly moved to her neck. Using his tongue to trace the curve above her collar bone he then followed with soft bites. She shivered involuntarily and her nipples became erect. Her response turned him on so much that he bit down on her neck harder making her gasp in pain and indescribable pleasure.

Ren slowly ran his hands up from her waist to her breasts and grazed her nipples with his thumbs. Kyoko's body trembled in his arms making Ren more hungry for her. After one last soft kiss to her neck he moved his mouth down to the nipples that stood at attention through the black lace and sucked.

"Aaahh!" She gasped arching her back instinctively. The sounds escaping her lips were driving Ren wild with desire because he knew that some part of her desired him too. Pulling down the thin straps of her camisole he exposed her breasts which had gotten damp from being sucked through her shirt. Pinching her right nipple between his thumb and index finger he latched on to her left breast with the intensity of a child needing to be fed. He ran his tongue up and down over her nipple and sucked again harder turning the flesh red.

Kyoko was drowning. Sounds she had never heard before were coming from her and she couldn't stop them. What was happening and why did it feel so good? She should stop this. She should stop but she couldn't. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she couldn't see anything but him. Suddenly she was afraid. _What is this? Why is this happening? I don't think I'm ready. _

"Wait!" She had finally found her voice. Ren looked up. "Tsuruga-san wait."

_She looks shocked and afraid but I can't let it end here._

"Are you frightened Mogami-san?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that if you ask me to stop I will?"

"Y-yes."

"So that means you still have trust in me right?"

"…Yes."

"So why are you frightened?"

"B-B-Because I can see the E-Emperor of the Night in your eyes."

_The Emperor of the Night? Is that what she calls me? I guess it's better than senpai and it does stroke my ego just a little bit. _Ren fought back a smile and said, "The fact that you believe I will stop if you ask me to shows that you trust that I will never hurt you. I can see that you're scared but I can also see that you want me as I want you. Will you trust me Mogami-san, Kyoko? Will you give yourself to me and trust me to cherish you?"

There was something so honest and loving in his eyes and even though she was afraid to say yes, Kyoko couldn't bring herself to say no. _I don't know why but I want him to always look at me that way. Only me. Always._

"I-I..."

Ren pressed his lips to hers gently pulling her bottom lip into his mouth. He slid one hand behind her head and the other around her neck lightly caressing with his thumb. He kissed harder spreading her lips apart with his tongue. He ran his tongue over her top and bottom lip then used it to slowly stroke her tongue over and over again until she was brave enough to slide her own out to meet his. As soon as they connected he pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked it slowly making her release a sensual moan that reverberated through Ren where their mouths connected.

He was suddenly a man possessed. He gripped her under her butt with one arm as he stood and began untying the yukata he was wearing. Once he freed himself he climbed back on the bed so that he was kneeling on his knees and she was still upright straddling him. Before she knew what was happening he had pulled her shirt up and over her head and pushed her on her back so that he could remove her panties.

"Tsuruga-san wait."

But he could not wait any longer. He lowered himself down until his lips grazed her ear.

"Shhhh. The Emperor is holding court."

He finished removing her panties and flipped her over on her stomach. Slowly beginning at the nape of her neck all the way down her spine he began to lick, kiss, and suck the sensitive flesh down the middle of her back as his strong hands reached around and firmly squeezed her breasts.

Kyoko began to shiver and shake uncontrollably as her mind raced. _This shouldn't be happening. I should say something. I should stop -aaahhhh- him. I should but, why do I like it so much? Why does it feel so good? Why is Tsuruga-san doing this to me?_

"Aahhh!" He had just nibbled the tender flesh of her butt and was now lifting her leg and licking the inside of her thigh.

_Why aren't I stopping him? Why am I letting this continue? Why.…Why.…Why….Aaahh…Why…why..why..not?_

Author's Corner: So that was my first fan fic. _Kyaaaa! I feel so dirty but exhilarated! _Anyway, hope you liked it. Review and let me know if I should continue. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2 Scream For Me

Part two of _Leaving an Impression_. _Italics are still thoughts. _Enjoy!

If I owned Skip Beat it would have become an ecchi manga during the Karuizawa arc so obviously I don't.

Leaving an Impression: Scream For Me

There was a white-hot heat flowing through her body as she watched transfixed at what this man was doing to her. His actions and touch made her delusional and the scenes seemed to flash in and out before her eyes as if it was a film she was watching. But this was not a film. No, Kyoko had never heard of a film like this.

The Emperor slowly turned her over onto her back. He parted her legs. He licked and sucked her inner thigh next to her opening. He softly nibbled on the other thigh. He locked eyes with her as his mouth moved into the center and he ran his tongue across both sensitive lips and kissed them gently the same way he had kissed her mouth earlier. Hands moved to hold his head down but he grabbed the wrists and pinned them to her sides. The Emperor grinned up at her saying in a husky teasing voice, "Not yet."

The flashes continued relentlessly as she watched his actions. Sometimes they played out painfully slowly, sometimes they moved too fast, but the one constant was the moaning and gasping that she knew to some degree had to be coming from her. However, they were in pitches higher and lower than she had ever reached in her speaking voice. _I must be feverish_ she thought as she lay there helpless. Not helpless to stop what was happening, but helplessly wanting it to continue.

Ren was acutely aware of everything. When he let his Emperor persona take over it was as if his senses went into overdrive. He felt the exact moment when she had surrendered to him and now the moans and trembles she released sent waves through him making it impossible to stop what he was doing even if he wanted to. Her body was talking to him and he was quickly becoming fluent in the language it spoke.

He slid his muscular torso between her thighs as he slowly planted soft kisses all over her stomach. Releasing her wrists he occupied his hands by caressing upward marking the trail his lips would follow. They squeezed her breasts as his mouth moved up her body.

Kyoko let out a soft squeak and jumped slightly as Ren slid his tongue into her belly button. _Hmm she must be ticklish. _The high pitched sound was strangely erotic to him and he decided to focus on making her squeal for him again. As his tongue slid back into her sensitive navel he moved one of his hands to her mouth so he could feel the vibrations of the sensual noises that passed her lips.

When he'd had his fun with her stomach he moved his mouth up to her chest and softly nibbled her left breast just under her nipple. She gasped making the hand he held to her lips slide in slightly so that his fingertips just brushed her tongue. He caressed her bottom lip with his moist finger and was about to move his hand away when Kyoko suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled. She slowly sucked his middle and ring finger before pulling them out of her mouth and licking the tips as she stared down at him with passion written all over her features and just the slightest hint of shyness behind her eyes. She slid her soft legs up his back never breaking eye contact.

"Invade me. Emperor."

Ren nearly lost it. Literally. He stood up from the bed to remove the boxers he was wearing and took a few calming breaths to slow his pulsing heart as well as his pulsing…well, you get the idea.

"_How does she know to do that? I've been with much more experienced women who didn't turn me on this much."_

However Ren knew that no matter how turned on she was this was still her first time and he had to take things slowly. He walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed her ankles pulling her to the edge. He got on his knees between her thighs and wrapped her legs around his neck.

Once again as if he was kissing her mouth Ren ran his tongue around her sensitive lips and sucked before gently parting them to expose her pink slit. Sliding his tongue up across her entire opening he soon discovered the tiny pink pearl that lay hidden inside her. He started to rub and flick it with the tip of his tongue when he felt the grip of Kyoko's thighs tighten around his neck. Her body trembled before it began to shake and convulse uncontrollably as the volume of her moans also intensified. With the tip of his tongue covering her pearl he closed his mouth around her opening and sucked. The moisture from his mouth mixed with her wetness made his lips take on a suction cup effect and as he tried to pull away her body jerked toward him and her juices flowed into his mouth.

"Please!" She screamed out suddenly before covering her mouth in shock not knowing why that word had burst from her lips. But it was already too late. The Emperor had reawakened.

"Scream for me again." He said in a low almost dangerous voice as got off his knees and stood over her. Kyoko however was suddenly very embarrassed and just stared up silently.

"Oh? Are you disobeying your Emperor? You **will **scream for me again. Right before you beg for me."

Kyoko began unconsciously sliding up towards the middle of the bed away from him but he crawled over her and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss.

"On your knees." He commanded.

Kyoko turned over and got on all fours facing away from him. Her inhibitions had vanished a long time ago and she wanted more. Also, his voice was so commanding she couldn't imagine disobeying. He spread her knees and brought his mouth back to her opening. This time his tongue found her clit and he licked it slowly before his mouth suctioned on to it causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Satisfied that she was nearly dripping with wetness and anticipation he put one hand on the small of her back and the other between her shoulder blades and gently pushed her down so that only her butt was slightly elevated off the bed. He rubbed the tip of his erection over her wet hole and slowly slid the head inside her. He felt her body jerk and tense up instantly. Fighting back the hunger that had built up inside of him he gently pulled out of her before reinserting the tip. He repeated this movement a few more times until it slid in without much resistance. He pulled out one last time before slowly pushing all of himself into her. The feel of her surrounding him like a wet glove was so intoxicating that the Emperor nearly took control again but Ren would not allow himself to get lost in the sensations.

He lowered himself onto her body entwining the fingers of their left hands and using his right hand to move her hair aside as he gently kissed her neck.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes."

"Squeeze my hand if it becomes unbearable."

She nodded in reply and Ren began slowly thrusting in and out of her. At first her grip on his hand tensed but it soon relaxed as Ren felt her body begin to respond to his movements by matching them with her own backward thrusts. He felt a dizzying sensation in his head as her moist passage became increasingly wet until he could feel her juices running down his leg.

Rational thought began to leave him replaced by animal instinct as he pounded harder. Kyoko slammed her free hand against the wall and arched her back to keep from losing balance under his harder thrusts. As she did so she felt him come into contact with something inside of her that felt like a switch being turned on.

She threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy gripping his left hand painfully tight as he pounded her G-spot repeatedly like an expert archer hitting the bulls-eye every time he fired a shot. When he felt the grip tighten on his hand Ren initially thought he was hurting her but her sensual screams made him unsure.

"Is it unbearable?" Ren asked without stopping his thrusts.

"Yes, so please don't stop!"

In an instant the beast in him had taken over again. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her back so that they were upright and he was kneeling with her sitting on him.

One of his hands began squeezing her breast almost painfully while the other played with her clit as it rocked forward from his strokes. She gasped loudly and threw her head back making her butt press into him meeting his thrusts harder as she reached back, grabbed his neck, and pulled him in for a rough passionate kiss.

He felt her body tense up and knew she was ready to explode. The thought of her climaxing with him inside of her made him ravenous and he threw his head back releasing a primal wolf-like growl before biting into her neck and pounding harder.

Suddenly the hand she had gripping the back of his neck dug in, her fingernails nearly breaking the skin. Her whole body arched back as she let out an explosive scream that penetrated his senses until he couldn't contain himself any longer. With a loud roar he erupted pulling out of her at the last second. Their bodies remained pressed together convulsing violently as the tidal waves that had washed over them subsided.

When he felt like he had regained the strength in his legs, Ren lifted her up and carried her princess style to the other bed laying her down gently next to him. Kyoko turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. Ren leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word she pressed her fingers against his lips.

"I love you too. Ren."

Then she turned back around, snuggled close to his body, and fell asleep.

A short time later Ren woke up suddenly from what had been a deep, satisfied sleep. Not knowing what woke him up he looked down at the girl wrapped in his arms as she pressed herself closer to his body and slept on. Ren smiled down at her feeling slightly ashamed of the erection that was growing because of her naked body being so close to his.

He softly kissed her cheek and she stirred in her sleep.

"I already memorized the script Tsuruga-senpai." She said no doubt still dreaming.

Ren smirked to himself. "Well now that you know your lines there are still a few things I need to teach you."

Kyoko looked up at him finally awake. "Teach me?" she asked confused.

"Yes." Ren replied, "Lesson one…"

And with that their night began all over again.

Author's Corner: Hope you liked part two. Leaving an Impression was my first fan fic **EVER** so when I wrote the first chapter I didn't think about a second one because I was partly expecting someone to say, "That completely sucked, just stop now." But all the reviews were really motivating and I was excited to continue the story. Not much dialogue in this one but actions speak louder than words and there was _**definitely**_ plenty of action. Please review and let me know what you think. It makes the writing process more enjoyable. Until chapter 3. Laters!


	3. Chapter 3 Lessons in the Dark

Part 3 of Leaving an Impression. Sorry it took a lot longer to come out than the last chapter (the procrastination demon struck with a vengeance) but it is finally complete! So without further ado, _Italics are STILL thoughts. _Enjoy!

If I owned Skip Beat Ren would have taken Kyoko on the kitchen floor the night he found his Katsuki so obviously I don't.

Leaving an Impression: Lessons in the Dark

"Lesson one: Ask and you shall receive."

At first the still drowsy Kyoko didn't understand what he was talking about and there was obvious confusion written all over her face. Ren smiled at her bewildered expression.

"For example…"

He pulled her up into a sitting position and spread her legs apart in front of him. Shifting so that he was on his hands and knees Ren brought his mouth to one of her nipples and gave it a soft peck. Kyoko immediately arched into him so that his mouth could have easy access to her breast and waited for the pleasure she knew would come. However, it didn't come as quickly as she had expected.

Instead of just taking the offered nipple and ravaging it like she obviously wanted him to, Ren continued to place soft kisses all over her breasts. He opened his mouth and her hopes were instantly raised and then shot down when he only proceeded to lick around her nipples with the tip of his tongue. The opening of his mouth was so close and she was becoming desperate for the feel of his lips closed around her.

As his tongue ran yet another circle around her left nipple she slid forward in an attempt to take advantage of his closeness. As if he had been expecting her action Ren moved back at the same time that she moved forward and once again denied her what she wanted. Kyoko let out a groan of frustration. With his mouth still teasing her breast he transferred his weight to his left arm and moved his right hand to the delicate opening between her legs.

Her hopes were once again raised and she spread her legs farther apart to let him know what she wanted. But he already knew, and he wouldn't give it to her until she learned her lesson. He ran his hand across her moist opening and she moaned softly as she watched him bring his wet fingers up to his mouth and suck her juices off of them. He went back to rubbing the sensitive lips between her legs causing her to rock her hips forward in an attempt to intensify the contact. By this point she had gotten a lot wetter and he moved his dripping fingers to her clit and began caressing it in a circular motion.

She let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan as she felt the sensations nearing a climax but it was not enough. Even though he could push her over the edge with his fingers on her she knew it would be nothing compared to the sensation she would experience if his fingers were _in_ her. Reaching down and grabbing his hand she tried to push them inside of her opening but he pulled his hand out of her grasp. She let out a sound of irritation and Ren looked up from the nipple that he had been toying with.

"You won't be rewarded until you learn your lesson."

Kyoko was officially annoyed and Ren fought back a smile at the stubborn pout that had formed on her face.

"I want your fingers inside of me." She said it in a low tone with her face turned away from him. Ren smirked.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

Kyoko looked at him incredulously and then a defiant smile spread across her lips. _If he wants to tease me then fine. Two can play this game. _Her womanly seductive instinct kicked in and she knew what would make him snap. Looking directly into his eyes with her eyelids half closed she moaned in a tone of sexual desperation, "Please, I can't take this teasing anymore. I need…I need…"

She realized she was suddenly staring into the eyes of the Emperor.

"Tell me what you need." His voice was deep and guttural and his burning gaze heated her body from the inside out. Fighting the urge to cower in his presence Kyoko met his intense stare and once again told him her desires.

"I need to feel your fingers inside of me. Please I-aahhh!"

She was suddenly cut off by the ecstasy that was the Emperor thrusting his middle and index finger inside of her and massaging her clit with his palm. At the same time he attached his mouth to her breast sucking forcefully as if expecting it to quench his thirst. The intense pleasure had literally taken her breath away and her moans were coming out staccato as she tried to alternate inhaling with the sensual noises that she couldn't keep from escaping her lips. Her fingers gripped his hair as she held his head to her breast and her hips rocked forward meeting his fiercely pumping fingers. Feeling her nearing the edge, the Emperor drove his fingers deeper inside of her and grazed his teeth across her nipple as his lips closed firmly around it and pulled. Suddenly Kyoko inhaled deeply like a drowning person who had just broken the surface of the water and cried out releasing the breath in an orgasm that left her trembling minutes after Ren had detached himself from her.

He now lay on the side of her gently kissing and caressing her warm skin. Trailing sweet kisses from her belly button to her chest, to the hollow of her throat, her nose, forehead, and finally back down to her ear he whispered to her, "Lesson two: The eyes never lie."

Standing up off of the bed, he pulled her to her feet and stood her in front of him so that they were facing each other. He then walked around the room opening all the curtains so that they were bathed in moonlight. He walked back to where she stood next to the bed and for the first time that night Kyoko truly took in the form of the man that had claimed her body and soul.

As if of their own accord, her hands moved to caress the strong shoulders that led down to powerfully built arms. Her fingers traced lines along the ridges in his biceps before moving to his perfectly defined abs that glowed in the moonlight. There was so much of him and yet nothing extra or unnecessary. His muscles hardened under her touch and without thinking she bent down and began kissing his perfectly sculpted chest.

Ren had been watching her entranced as she explored his body. When her mouth made contact with his skin he inhaled sharply surprised by her sudden boldness. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt himself getting painfully aroused as her mouth moved lower down his torso. When her hands reached the v-cut just above his crotch Ren felt himself stop breathing, waiting to see what she would do.

Kyoko was kissing her way down Ren's stomach when her hands reached his waist. She was fascinated by the shape and feel of his muscles. When she reached the V just below his abs she ran her fingers along it playfully making them meet in the middle and kissing the point where they connected. That's when she looked down and saw the most impressive muscle of them all. It was actually quite intimidating and she just stared at it marveling at how it seemed to be staring back at her, rock hard and unmoving.

"Did this really fit inside of me?" She wondered realizing at the last minute that she had spoken her question aloud.

"Not all of it." The Emperor replied in his deep voice, "But we have time for that."

Kyoko looked back at the large throbbing body part uncertainly. It was not only daunting in size but it seemed like a living thing. Sensing her hesitation he said in a somewhat teasing tone, "Don't be afraid of it. It's just another muscle like the ones you've been touching. And kissing."

Kyoko could almost hear the laughter in his voice and took it as a challenge. She had already swore after her acting test against Ruriko-chan that she wouldn't let Ren manipulate her like a puppet, and she absolutely refused to be controlled by the Emperor. She smiled sweetly up at him. "You're wrong." The Emperor looked at her confused and she continued. "It's not just another muscle. It's infinitely more and it deserves more respect."

With a naughty smile Kyoko gently grasped his erection in both of her hands and slowly stroked it from the base of the shaft to the tip of the head. Ren gripped her hair tighter and his moan came out like a growl as he stared at the surprisingly sexual girl that was now on her knees in front of him. Just as she had done to his muscular torso, Kyoko brought her mouth to the tip of his hard penis. However this time her lips were slightly parted and as she kissed the head he could feel the tip of her tongue touch the tiny opening. She pulled back and Ren's knees almost gave way as she stuck out her tongue and lightly flicked it over his now dripping rod.

His heart nearly stopped and Ren had to grab her painfully by the shoulders and pull her into a tight hug to fight the Emperor's urge to push himself deeper into her mouth. He was breathing heavily and still battling with his sex-craved alter ego when Kyoko's muffled voice floated up from his chest.

"Why did you stop me so suddenly? I thought you would like it."

Trying to compose himself Ren masked his face with an artificially confident smirk and replied, "I just didn't want you to start something you can't finish."

"Hmph." She stepped back with a wicked grin on her face. "You're lying." She said it with surprising confidence. "I can tell you wanted it."

"Oh really?" Ren responded trying to match her challenging tone. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Lesson two remember? _Sensei._" Her voice was mocking. "The eyes never lie."

Ren needed to do something, anything, to stop the Emperor from taking over and pinning her to a wall. The Emperor loved the fire burning in this girl and if Ren wanted to keep things from getting too rough he needed to find something to cool himself off.

"I need a drink." He said turning and heading for the kitchen fighting the desire to go silence the giggle that had escaped her lips and replace it with orgasmic screams. He grabbed a cup and filled it with ice and cold water. After downing his third glass he felt his mind clearing a little bit. He looked into his cup and smiled down at the two small crescent shaped ice cubes. _Let's see if those flames can't be quenched._

Ren walked back into the room where Kyoko was still standing next to the bed no doubt thinking of new ways to test his limits.

"Are you ready to continue lesson two?" Ren asked her.

"I'm ready if you are." She answered defiantly.

"Good." He said gripping her chin and tilting her face up so that she was looking into his eyes. He decided that to regain control of this lesson he would have to let a little bit of the Emperor in. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing himself not to lose his authority over the Emperor. When he opened his eyes his gaze was intense and Kyoko could feel it penetrating her. He spoke in his intoxicating voice, "No matter what don't break eye contact."

He said it not simply as an instruction but as a challenge and Kyoko immediately nodded her acceptance without knowing what she was getting herself into. The Emperor pulled her in for a savage kiss and pulled away just as suddenly as he had claimed her lips. He brought the cup he was still holding to his lips and she thought he was just taking another sip of water but when he brought his mouth to hers again she felt something cold and wet rub across her lips. He sucked her wet lips and pulled back with a smile in his eyes letting her see the small ice cube between his teeth.

He lowered his mouth to her neck and she gasped at the sudden cold sensation that grazed the sensitive patch of skin above her collar bone. With a small bite to the now cool skin on her neck he moved down to her breasts. He let his mouth hover near one of her nipples and Kyoko felt herself shiver before he had even touched her. She didn't know what to think of this new experience because even though she hated being cold and she was shivering, the heat spreading through her lower abdomen told her that she wasn't shivering just from the chill of the ice.

She gasped as he blow cold air on her nipple and when he moved to the other breast and pulled it into his mouth the muscles between her thighs contracted and she closed her eyes trying not to be overwhelmed by the hot and cold sensations that were taking over her body.

"Look at me." The Emperor commanded in a domineering voice.

Kyoko's eyes snapped open and met his dark ones that seemed capable of swallowing her whole. They were like bottomless pools of desire and at that moment the prospect of drowning in them was extremely enticing. He trailed the ice cube down the middle of her stomach stopping at her navel. The ice was now almost completely gone and he held it on the tip of his tongue sliding it in and out of her belly button until it had melted away. Feeling slightly relieved because she wasn't sure if she could have taken much more of the freezing hot pleasure that was flowing through her, Kyoko suggested in the calmest voice she could muster, "How about we take a break from this lesson? After all, the ice cube is melted anyway."

The Emperor smirked at her and she could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he had seen right through her mask of control. Without bothering to reply he stood up from his kneeling position at her stomach and pushed her down on the bed. He maneuvered her into a sitting position with her legs open as he had done earlier and reached for his cup on the nightstand. Kyoko was nervous as she saw another ice cube slip into his mouth and her body tensed as he lowered his face between her thighs.

He licked her outer lips and his cold tongue sent a shiver up her body raising goosebumps over her flesh and making her nipples stand erect. He then spread her folds apart and gently blew cool air into her opening. Kyoko's body jerked and she cried out as he balanced the ice on his tongue and ran it across her clit. He thrust his tongue into her opening and the feel of his cold flesh mixing with her warm liquid was almost hypnotic. She released a loud moan and threw her head back as she closed her eyes in ecstasy. Suddenly the Emperor stopped what he was doing.

"Look. At. Me."

His tone allowed for no resistance and Kyoko quickly restored eye contact. With his eyes locked on hers the Emperor slid the ice cube inside of her. She squealed from the sensation but didn't dare look away. Covering her entire opening with his mouth he sucked hard pulling the ice back into his mouth.

A flush spread across her body as the ice which should have been cold was making her heat up from the inside out. She stared into his amused eyes as he once again pushed the ice inside of her and clamped down on the hole sucking it out. By the time the ice had finally melted Ren could tell she was ready for release. He climbed up and was hovering over her body noticing that she made sure to look straight into his eyes as he moved. Deciding that his work was done he asked, "Now that you've learned all of your lessons shall I grant you one final reward for you hard work?"

The laughter in his voice reawakened the competitive fire inside of her and before he knew what was happening she had wrapped her legs behind his thighs, grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him to the side rolling on top of him.

"Not so hasty _sensei_. There's one final lesson that needs to be learned. Lesson three: Patience is a virtue."

She leaned down and gave him a slow thorough kiss taking time to explore his lips, tongue, and the entire inside of his mouth. Pulling away, she leaned back and once again ran her hand up and down his erection. Her fingers found the moisture at the tip and spread it over the head in circular strokes that made Ren groan loudly and grip the side of the bed. She lifted herself up slightly and ran his throbbing manhood over her wet opening. He grabbed her thighs impatient to be inside of her but she smacked his hands away.

"Not so fast sensei. Let's have a quick review."

"Kyoko enough with this game! I need-"

"Lesson one." She interrupted him, "Tell me what you need."

"I need to be inside of you."

She pushed the tip of his penis inside of her and he closed his eyes letting out a low moan. She immediately pulled him back out.

"Lesson two: Look. At. Me."

Ren's eyes shot open and she smiled down at him. Once again she sat up hovering just over his erection. He grabbed her waist to push her down when she smacked his hands a second time.

"Lesson three…"

He quickly returned his hands to his sides doubting that he could maintain patience any longer when she grinned triumphantly down at him.

"Now that you've learned all of your lessons shall I grant you one final reward for you hard work?"

Having his arrogant words thrown back at him by a teenage girl wasn't enough to dampen the desire that had built inside of him and Ren had no choice but to swallow his pride and moan out a desperate "yes". As soon as he had admitted defeat Kyoko slid down on him, encasing him in her tight, wet cavern.

Ren growled in satisfaction and gripped her hips as she rode him, moving her hips up and under in an almost circular motion. He thrust his hips up to meet her as his hands brought her down harder. Soon she no longer had to use her thighs to propel herself because the impact of his pounding was causing her body to bounce up and down naturally. As he was nearing his climax he pulled her down with one hand on her back and the other grasping her butt.

He pulled one of her breasts into his mouth as he pounded harder still gripping her butt firmly in one hand. The combination of his mouth clamped around her, his powerful thrusts inside of her, and his hand holding her down making her clit rub against his torso quickly had Kyoko riding the wave towards her orgasm. She entangled her fingers into the hair at the top of his head and clamped her knees to his sides as her wave broke. Blinding white light filled her vision and she screamed the announcement of her climax at the same time that Ren declared his. With powerful aftershocks rocking their bodies, everything around them disappeared and they slipped into an abyss of rapture.

Sometime later they lay in each other's arms looking out of the window at the sunrise. Kyoko looked at Ren sleepily.

"Did I learn everything you wanted to teach me?" She asked him, once again the picture of innocence.

He smiled down at her. "This time I believed the student surpassed the teacher."

She giggled softly. "Well I'm sure there are still many more lessons to learn."

"Yes." Ren whispered, "And we'll learn them together."

She lay her head on his torso and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms with their minds filled with thoughts of the future and the lessons they would learn together.

Author's Corner: I hope you all liked the third chapter! This will be the last chapter for Leaving an Impression. It makes me a little sad letting go of it but I've taken the story as far as I intended it to go (a bit farther than I intended it to go actually) so there's nothing left but to move on. I do have ideas for future stories. You know the kind with actual plots, character growth, dialogue, and all that good stuff. So please keep an eye out for me.

*Begin Mushy Stuff*

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Special thanks to MangaAddict2688, Lila Nightngale, and Shiroyuki76 for being my very first reviewers and giving me a huge boost. And Voidy even though you doubt my fanfic virginity your reviews were motivating and funny. Secluded Sapphire, "WHY DID YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY TO STOP?" F**king hilarious! Seriously, I reread that one every time I started slacking off in the middle of a chapter. Even if I didn't call you out all of your reviews got me past my writer's block so thanks so much!

*End of Mushy Stuff*

Everyone be sure to review one last time and send Leaving an Impression out with a bang! Until my next story, Ja ne! (You were expecting me to say "Laters" weren't you?)


End file.
